Who Knew?
by seasonsofKlaine
Summary: "Who knew it would be a school project that would make me find love" OH MY GOD HIS EYES. I'm still suprised by the way they shine. - no smut. mainly fluff and parts of angst. Mildly strong language. Mentions of homophobia, mental illness and suicide/suicidal thoughts. **READ AT OWN RISK**
1. Chapter 1 (05-15 14:27:59)

A/N: I love Puckurt. There will be other ships included (mainly crackships) and a lot of the characters may have sexualities Different from the show.

P.S. I do not own Glee (though I wish I did) No characters are mine unless stated. All rights to Ryan Murphy.

{POV: KURT}

Ugh. I hated school. Not the classes, they were bareable. I hated the people. The only people I could cope with was Blaine (My boyfriend) and Mercedes (My bestfriend)

I was standing at my locker when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head lean on my back. Blaine. He was shorter than me by a few inches, he had dark curly hair which he liked to gel down to prevent looking like medusa, big brown eyes. And his fashion sense was amazing. Well, after I had picked out the majority of his outfits for the year...

I turned around and greeted him with a quick kiss. If I had been anywhere else it would have been a full on makeout session, but the halls of McKinley High aren't so safe when your like me or Blaine. We are the only two gay kids at this school. Well, some of the other kids in glee club are Bisexual but they are only out to the other kids in glee club. Not the entire school.

"Hey B" I say turning back to my Locker. "What class do you have next"

" I think I have Spanish. The new teacher starts today... let's hope she's better than Mr .Schue was" he laughed, his eyes lit up.

"Speaking or Mr. Schue. I have History." I laugh back, closing my locker in the process.

"Lets hope that Puckerman doesn't give you a hard time this lesson. Huh?" He put his had reassuringly at the top of my arm.

Puckerman, aka Puck, aka, Noah Puckerman, aka, the school bully. Had given me a hard time my entire school life. And now I have to sit with him. IN TWO LESSONS! Oh why does it have to be two! One I could handle. But TWO? He was my Chemistry partner and i had to sit with him in History...

Oh well... off we go.

"Wish me luck" I put on a fake smile and walked to class.

I say at my desk and got out my book from my bag. THUMP. "MOVE FAG"

{POV: PUCK}

"MOVE FAG" I shout as I threw my book into the desk. Today was not a good day. Rachel didn't tell me that Quinn was giving her a ride to school and I had already waited outside her place for 15 minutes. UGH. And now I have to sit with Kurt Hummel. Lady boy of the school. Although I had to admit, he had a pretty face. But whatever. I'm totally into Rachel. You know. VAGINA!

Kurt had moved over a seat and was now waiting for Mr.Schue to start the lesson.

*time skip - afterschool*

"Noah Puckerman please report to the principles office"

Damnit. What now? "I gotta go. FAGBOY" I said as I slammed Princess Lady Boy into the locker again and walked to principle Figgins office. That sat Mr.Schue.

"Please take a seat Noah" Figgins Said and I sat.

"Noah, I called you hear today because I heard you use some language that shouldn't be used."

"What. When?" I say with my classic dumbfound face.

"During Hisory class today. I heard you call Kurt a Fag. And that isn't appropriate to use"

Mr. Schue said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. So what? You going to punish me? How. Oh do I have to apologize?" I say in a mocking manor.

"Yes. You are being punished. But you have two options. Number one, we give you detention, which will go on your permanent record. We know you want to go to collage Noah and with the record you already have. It will greatly reduce your chance. Option Two, you can do me a favor." Okay. This sounded promising... I think.

"What. What's option two?" I say up in my chair.

"You can join Glee club. We need more members to compete and Finn has told me you can sing and are pretty good on guitar..."

Glee club. Wait. Wasn't Lady Boy in there. Ugh. More time with him.

"Okay." I'll do it.

"Great. Rehersal in 5 minutes."

*Tina skip- Five Minutes*

I walked into the choir room behind Mr. Schue. He clapped his hands and pointed to the front before speaking; "Okay everyone. Today, we have a new member. Noah Puckerman" he moved two steps back and clapped. The rest of the Glee club clapped as well. Well, the five people that were there.

I sat on my own in a corner at the back. I looked at everyone in the room individually.

Finn - my best friend. He still was ran though he joined Glee club and almost quit football.

Sam - Damn. His lips were huge. He was new, also on the football team.

Artie - Wheels. I've knocked him out of his wheelchair a few times. But to be honest. hes a pretty nice guy...

Tina - I don't know her. but she used to dress weird... I think she was dating Mike?

Mike - Also one of my buddies. He was on the football team as well but he could dance so he was bound to end up in glee club.

As I scan the room, there are shelves at the front, old books are on them along with what looks like plastic trophies and small picture frames. Then some others walk in. Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel is my girlfriend, so upon seeing me, she came and sat by me. I dated Quinn last year but that was VERY much over by now and she was dating Finn. She kept looking at Rachel and Rachel kept looking at her. Girls are weird sometimes...

Then four more people came in.

Mercedes - I think that's her name... I don't know much about her...

Blaine - Kurt's boyfriend. He has transferred here just after Christmas, to be with Kurt.

And then there was Kurt - LordGay. Pretty face. Great personality. His eyes were bright blue. Or green I could never really tell. But his lips! Oh his- DAMNIT PUCK! YOU'VE BEEN STARING FOR TOO LONG!! HE CANNOT KNOW. Nobody can.

Like it? please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

{KURT'S POV}

Blaine, Mercedes and I walked into Glee club. Blaine and I were holding hands, while Mercedes and I talked about Fashion, with Blaine's input every now and then. I quickly scanned the room for a place to sit. As I pulled Blaine over to two seats I noticed that Noah was sitting in the corner. Ugh. Why did he have to be here? Is he staring at me. Oh my Gaga. He's planning my death. There is no doubt about it. Then he looked away quickly. Like he had something to hide. Oh well...

I turned my attention to Mr. Schue who had already written something on the board.

OPPOSITES

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" Rachel stood up from her seat next to Puck. "What does opposites have anything to do with us? We need to plan my solo for sectionals-" She pouted. Clearly looking for sympathy... She can be extremely self-centered when she wants too.

"Not everything is about you Rachel." Mercedes piped up from the seat in front of me. It was true though. I sniggered leaning into Blaine as I did so. Rachel sat back down looking VERY offended. She deserved it though.

"Well Rachel," Mr. Schue looked at the rest of the club as he said this, "This weeks assignment is to pair up with someone who is opposite to you and perform a song that can suit you both. I will make the pairs." There wither a few huffs and murmurs from some people. I really hope I'm paired with someone that I can bare with. Meaning; someone that wont make fun of me.

{PUCK'S POV}

"I will make the pairs." That's so unfair! I bet I'm going to be paired with one of the weird people. Meaning; anyone in this room apart from Finn and Mike.

"Okay, and the pairs will be, Blaine and Sam, Mike and Rachel, Quinn and Tina, Puck and Kurt. And then we have one group of three, Finn, Mercedes and Artie" Everyone stood to go to their partners.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M PAIRED WITH LADY BOY! THIS DAY CANNOT GET ANY WORSE.

I looked over at Kurt, who was talking to Blaine. But he looked a mix between scared and worried. Oh, that's right. I bullied him... I walked up to him and he looked up at me.

Blaine stood up, holding his hand, Kurt also stood up. "If you hurt him. I will hurt you" Blaine spat at me.

"Yeah okay. What are you gonna do?" I spat back, but i backed up and sat in a nearby chair.

Kurt whispered something to Blaine, then they kissed and Blaine went over to Sam, who was waiting for him. Kurt sat back in his chair and I went and sat next to him.

"What song are we singing?" He flinched slightly as I spoke. Damn. How much damage have i done to this kid? I am now worried. He never seemed to be bothered by it before but now he was flinching when i so much as talked?

"Um- I- I'm not sure yet. Do you have any ideas?" He stuttered and stumbled over his words. I traced his face with my eyes. He had extremely clear and smooth skin, his hair always quiffed, probably up using wax, definitely not gel. That's what Blaine used, and his hair was shiny and looked hard. Kurt's hair looked soft and silky. W- WHAT AM I THINKING. THIS IS THE GAYEST SHIT EVER. I cannot be thinking like this. WHY am I thinking like this? Oh dear. I had been staring for too long again.

"Um- Noah? Noah" Kurt spoke and I snapped out of my trance.

"Um sorry. This shit is just really boring." I lie. "I don't have any ideas but we should go to one of our houses to brainstorm and practice." Why did I just suggest that. Oh yeah. If I dont do this I'll be given detention... Kurt seemed surprised by my answer.

"Oh- Okay. Um, We could do it at my place? My dad usually isn't home till late, Carole is out and Finn is there if you get bored." When he spoke, he seemed to be less scared. I think he realized that if Finn was at home, I wouldn't hurt him, and if I did, Finn would help him. At lest he felt safe...

"Okay. Cool, We practicing tonight or what?" I question

"We can go now if you want to? I don't mind, but we will have to rehearse more than once you know. We could grab a ride from someone." He stood up, putting his bag over his shoulder as he did so.

"Sure. But I have my truck, We can just go in that." I stood up as well. Kurt went up to Blaine and said something to him, hugging him and giving him a kiss before walking over to the door.

I walked up to Finn, who was talking with Mercedes and Artie. "Hey, Kurt said that we are practicing at his and your place because his dad and your mom are out till late. Do you guys want a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks man. We were deciding where to rehearse so i guess at my place?" He patted my shoulder and turned to the other two.

"Um? Are you able to take Artie though?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, Um. He can sit in the back, we can put his wheelchair on the back." I say, walking over to Kurt, standing in the doorway. "We are taking Finn, Mercedes and Artie with us." I say to him.

"Okay."

And with that, we walked to my truck. Me, Finn and Kurt in the front. Mercedes and Artie in the back. Finn had lifted him into the back and then put his wheelchair onto the back, He strapped it to the back with a bit of rope that was there. Then we went to Finn's and Kurt's place. The ride was quiet apart from the low sound of mainstream music playing quietly on the radio. I wasn't ready to spend time with Kurt, but I had to.

So? Did you like this chapter. There is a lot of Puck but I want to explain whats him his head. I think I'll explore inside Kurt's head in the next chapter.


End file.
